fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 077
Erzähler: „Im Raum des Liebhabers: Boundary sitzt auf seinem Stuhl und starrt gebannt auf die Monitore, als würde er eine spannende Sitcom verfolgen, von der er keine einzige Folge verpassen dürfe. „Kra- Wums… BÄM, das scheppert ja ganz schön in dem tollen Versteck! Das Kaninchen schlägt sich ja ziemlich gut. Mal schauen, ob der Bergheini es erlegen kann.“ Er klatscht in die Hände und nippt an seinem Kaffee. „Die Angeln wurden ausgeworfen, und wie schön, dass die Fische anbeißen müssen, um nicht zu sterben- welch sicheres Erfolgsrezept!“ Er tanzt freudig auf seinem Tisch herum. Was hat er nicht gewartet, um diese Zeit genießen zu können. Jahrelange Forschung, Niederlagen, Aufbauen von notwendigen Beziehungen, Arbeit, Familie, Erkenntnisse und noch mehr Beziehungen im Verbrecher- Milieu. Diese ganzen Sachen haben sein Leben geprägt, aber nichts so sehr, wie seine Entscheidung sich selbst einer Organisation anzuschließen, die als „böse“ angesehen wurde. Boundary, damals noch als BC bekannt, hat sehr viel durchgemacht, aber es sollte sich lohnen! Den schrittweisen Sieg erleben ist ein tolles Gefühl! Er kann viel gewinnen, und dabei ist es bisher nicht schwer gewesen. Geduld, jahrelange Geduld, sollte sich für ihn rentieren- er wird mächtig werden können, extrem mächtig. „C wie Clever, Cool, Charmant, Chic..“, er trällert vor lauter Selbstverliebtheit umher. „Chef, sie wissen genau, dass das C in ihrem alter Ego nur für eine Sache gestanden hat“, erwähnt Cube gähnend. „Ja, ja, ich weiß.. entspricht aber der Wahrheit. Was gibt es schönes auf deinem Brettchen? Es sind ja fast alle Kameras ausgefallen.. naja, gibt ja zum Glück noch Mittel um die Übersicht zu behalten!“, sagt der Liebhaber grinsend. „Die Figuren haben sich ausgerichtet, sprich unsere Mitspieler haben sich ebenso weiter bewegt.“ „Ui, ui, ui.. die haben sich ja fast alle aufgeteilt. Wie leichtsinnig! ABER, was ist das denn?“ Er starrt verärgert auf Feld 2. „Wem gehört der dritte Spielstein?“, fragt Boundary entsetzt. „Das ist der Gentleman und Pirat Mr. Sir Travers.“ „Und wieso steht er da? Er darf dieses Feld nicht nochmal betreten!! Schick ihn umgehend weg, er muss eine Spielstrafe erhalten!“ Der Rote schaut auf sein Brett und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Pech! Er hat keine Regeln verletzt, nur ihren Rahmen neu ausgelegt.“ „Du.. du.. ach, dieses Brett ist doch kaputt! Deine Holzfiguren leuchten doch auf, wenn sie den Raum betreten, aber dieser überzählige Spielstein leuchtet nicht auf! … Deine Fähigkeiten sind wohl beschränkt, mein gehässiger Freund!“ „Das heißt 25 Sekunden lang aussetzen!“, flüstert Cube und schnipst in die Hände. „Wah?“ Boundary schnaubt wütend, er würde am liebsten dieses blöde Holzbrettchen nehmen und in den Kamin pfeffern. Soll sich sein Angestellter mal richtig konzentrieren und ein Neues machen. Aber er konnte nicht! „Du kleiner..erklär mir mal, was im Feld 2 los ist.“ Seine Körperhaltung war sehr ungemütlich.. sein Körper verkrampfte.. das kommt davon, wenn man sich für 25 Sekunden nicht bewegen kann.. er war versteift. „Ganz leicht. Der Gentleman ist ein kluges Kerlchen und berührt den Boden nicht. Er scheint entweder zu schweben oder aber auf etwas zu stehen, was nicht zur Einrichtung gehört und somit nicht an einen Raum gebunden ist.“ „Das ist doch abstrus, ich würde zu gerne sehen, was das ist. Haben wir noch mobile Kameras?“ „Die Zeit ist um“, er schnipst in die Hände und Boundary fällt vorüber auf die Knie. „Chef, wenn Sie mich als einen Angestellten in den Fähigkeiten anzweifeln, dann ist es ein Vertrauensbruch und das muss auch sanktioniert werden.“ „Meinetwegen, aber nicht noch einmal, das zieht ja grauselig in den Waden- ich bin doch nicht mehr der Jüngste!“ „Ja, da sprechen sie ein wahres Wort, Chef“, sagt der Rote gleichgültig. Boundary knurrt leise. '-Raum 7-' Arina und Ian treten durch die Tür, die hinter ihnen aber sofort ins Schloss fällt. Sie blicken sich nach einer Lichtquelle um. Irgendein kleiner Lichtstrahl muss doch einfallen, aber sie irrten. Weder vom Türspalt noch von den Wänden oder der Decke erstrahlt etwas Helligkeit. Das Einzige was sie wussten war, das sie jetzt noch in einem langen Korridor sind, der geradeaus führt. Am Ende konnten sie noch einen Wegblocker, wie eine Säule oder ähnliches erblicken. Die Tür fiel so schnell zu, zuvor konnten sie auch nur diese leichtem Umrisse vom Vorraum aus erblicken- aber das half ihnen im Moment herzlich wenig. „Na, mach doch nochmal die Tür auf, je mehr wir erkennen können, desto besser wäre es für unseren Weg“, sagt Arina ermutigend. „Du willst wohl das Beste aus der Situation machen, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, die Tür lässt sich nicht mehr öffnen. Wir müssen wohl schnellstmöglich in Raum 8 gelangen, um wieder klar sehen zu können", sagt Ian. „Mensch, hast du kein Streichholz, eine Lampe oder sonst etwas Erhellendes?“, fragt Arina halb sauer und halb erleichtert. Erzähler: „Erleichtert? Wohl, weil der gute Ian hier keine sichtbaren Beweise entdecken kann, oder..?“ „Wollen wir uns an der Hand nehmen? Sonst verlieren wir uns noch“, fragt Ian offen. Sie schaut ihn verwirrt an, und streckt ihm die Zunge raus, was er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte. Er widerte Sie ziemlich an. „Willst du schauen, dass ich nicht abhaue?“, fragt sie genervt. „Nein, nein! Ich will nur sichergehen, dass nichts danebengeht.“ Erzähler: „Zimmer 7, der Raum der Dunkelheit… wofür ist er bloß gut? Ich ahne böses..“ '-Raum 2-' „Hallo, liebe Freunde! Lange nicht mehr gesehen, har har har!“ Travers stolziert auf seinem Weg, bestehend aus blauer Materie. „Sie, hier? Wir haben sie doch in Ketten gelegt und dem Idioten- Kom.. okay, das erklärt vielleicht, weshalb eine Flucht möglich war“, sagt Henri nervös und schwitzend. Mind hingegen richtet sich nur leicht zitternd auf, er blutet etwas am Mund. Sein schwarzes Cape liegt zusammengefaltet in der Ecke, sein Haar sah noch wilder aus als sonst. Er sieht leicht verausgabt aus, was wohl daran liegt, dass er eine Hand gar nicht zum kämpfen benutzen wollte, beziehungsweise konnte. „Har, ich wurde gegen eine kleine Summe freigelassen! Der Hafenbedienstete war sehr froh, als er das Geld bekommen hat. Dann bin ich hierher zu meinem Freund Carpaccio, und wegen seiner Hilfe stehe ich nun hier, ohne eine Regel verletzt zu haben. Ziemlich cool!“, tönt der Gentleman herum. Er murmelt dennoch leise weiter. „Auch.. auch wenn es mich überrascht hat, dass mein engster Bekannter auch eine Teufelsfrucht hat, die hat hier wohl fast jeder außer mir! Das ist ziemlich unhöflich, diese Ungleichheit.“ Er hält danach die Hand über das bläuliche Geländer hinweg. „Entweder töte ich auch jetzt, was ich gerne machen würde, weil eure Fratzen mich sehr wütend machen, oder aber ihr gebt mir den Schatz! Ihr habt ein Exemplar erhalten, wie ich von der Polizei aus einem Gespräch herausgehört habe, also ich bitte euch- her damit!“ „Welchen Schatz? Ich habe es wohl vergessen, da ich lange flachgelegen habe..“, entgegnet Henri irritiert. „Lügner! Und du, Mind? Gib du ihn mir, den allerliebsten Schatz!“ „Nein! Das Buch gebe ich nicht her!“ Er drückt es fest an sich. „Buch? Was redest du von einem Buch? Ich meine den Schatz von Hanten Hill, dieses blöde Buch interessiert mich nicht.“ Er zieht sich gereizt eine Metallspitze aus der Tasche. Henri beobachtet diese Geste, die er schon mal gesehen hatte. „Ach, den meinen Sie! Den kriegen sie auch nicht, kommen sie doch her, und nehmen ihn sich. Wenn sie könnten“, entgegnet Henri spöttelnd und stellt sich vor seinen Kapitän. Er wartet, das war zwar riskant, was er plant, aber es könnte funktionieren! „Lach nicht über mich, Nolivan! Das finde ich sehr frevelhaft.“ Der Gentleman verbirgt die Spitze in seiner Handmulde. „Diese Überraschung wird ihn teuer zu stehen kommen. Weiß der junge Arzt nicht, das ich immer ganz plötzlich zuschlage?“, grübelt Travers. „Wie war eigentlich das Getränk, was sie damals getrunken haben? Das war doch sehr lecker, oder?“, stichelt Henri weiter. Ein ekliges Gefühl überkommt den Gentleman, als ihn vor Augen geführt wurde, dass er sich im Haus des alten San Jigen übergeben musste- man, dass war so abartig eklig!! Er kocht schon vor Wut, wenn er diesen inneren Film nochmal abspielt! „Das DAS war ein ganz mieser Trick, du Ratte“, er schleudert blind vor Wut, einen Metallkopf auf die Stelle, wo er den Arzt gehört hatte. Ein lauter Aufschrei. Travers grinst triumphierend. „Getroffen, ohne hinzusehen!“ In Wirklichkeit hat er die Augen noch zugekniffen, um die Ekel Bilder in seinem inneren Auge zu vertreiben. Blut fließt zu Boden, das Buch liegt daneben. Travers schaut auf den jungen Mann, der sich seine Hand hält, welche einen tiefen Einstich erhalten hat. „Nolivan?“ Er schaut perplex auf den gesenkten Kopf des Getroffenen. „Nicht ganz richtig! Sie haben den Falschen getroffen“, sagt Henri ruhig. Es tat ihm jedoch Leid, dass das Buch durch solche Schmerzen losgelassen werden musste- aber die Überraschung hat seine Wirkung gezeigt. Er hatte es alleine nicht geschafft seinem Freund Mind dieses Teufelswerk zu entreißen, da musste eben ein Plan her- den der Gentleman unwissend unterstützt hatte. „Was, was ist denn los?“ Mind richtet sich mit einer Hand auf. „So was, ich fühle mich etwas schummerig, und es liegt nicht unbedingt an dieser fiesen Verletzung… ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass meine Hände durchbohrt werden.“ Er dachte an den Bären des Aristokraten- ein fieses Tier! „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du jetzt hast, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ihr wollt mir nichts geben, ihr ärgert mich und verletzt meine Würde- es REICHT! Das Maß ist voll“, tobt der Gentleman außer sich vor Wut. „Weißt du noch, dass ich damals nur zu 50% kämpfen wollte, um eine faire Chance zu lassen? Davon kannst du nur träumen, das Maß ist wirklich voll!“, fügt der Gentleman zornig hinzu.